Je vais te regretter
by Lieseliz
Summary: Bueno, en realidad no es como sino no nos fuéramos a ver más, nuestra familia es prácticamente la misma. Pero no va a ser lo mismo. [SPOILERS DH]


**Je vais te regretter**

-Señor Lupin si no cesa de buscar problemas tendremos que expulsarle.

Ted abrió tanto los ojos que por casi se le salen. ¿Desde cuando la directora McGonagall era tan dura con él¡Si era uno de sus favoritos!

-Y ahora dígame. De dónde sacó la tela de acromántula para hacer la poción. Si existe contrabando en Hogwarts debo ser informada para tomar medidas.

Ted bajó la cabeza.

-No lo sé, profesora.

-¡Señor Lupin!- McGonagall parecía que fuese a explotar.

-¡Es cierto! Yo no hice esa poción.

-¿Y quién la hizo?

Pero claro, Ted no iba decir que la poción la había hecho Victoire y que había sido James el encargado de recoger la tela de acromántula al bosque prohibido, montando en el lomo de Buckbeak para más inri; claro que James alegaba que el hipogrifo era de su padre y tenía derecho a usarlo y que no le podían castigar porque sólo estaba dando una vuelta. Tampoco iba a decir que había sido James el que había puesto la poción en las tazas de los alumnos. Ni que lo único que había hecho él -al menos por esa vez- era conseguir el resto de los ingredientes y asegurarse de que todo el mundo tenía sed hechando un plus de pimienta al pollo de la cena y convencer a Dobby de que esa poción no haría daño a nadie de que sólo era una broma y...

Vio los ojos azules de Dumbledore que le miraban y divertidos y se preguntó si aún sin estar vivo podría leer sus pensamientos cómo le había contado Harry.

Bueno, quizás esta vez hubiera tenido mucha parte de la culpa, pero no era para tanto. Simplemente la mitad de los alumnos se habían hinchado como globos. Y la idea había sido de James, se le ocurrió cuando su padre le contó lo que le había ocurrido a Marge, la hermana de su tío, cuando le cabreó y descontroló su magia.

Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Mcgonagall, le parecería una gran falta de respeto por su padrino.

-Me la envió George.

¡Genial! Con esa mentira nadie salía culpado. Minerva avisaría a su abuela, pero Harry sabría calmarla, y luego le hecharía la bronca a él, a James y a Victoire. Bastaría con eso y con un castigo.

-Castigado, Lupin. Tres días de limpieza de los baños de chicos del cuarto piso. Creí que siendo Premio Anual y teniendo dieciocho años te portarías mejor que el señor Potter y la señorita Weasley, y que los controlarías. Debería quitarte la placa, es al segunda broma en la semana y...

Teddy se sabía el discurso de memoria, ahora llegaba la parte en la que decía que su abuela se sentiría decepcionada al saberlo. Y luego en la que decía que debía mostrar cierta educación,por respeto a sus padres. ¡Pero si sabía que a su madre le encantaban esas bromas y su padre fue un Merodeador!

-Y avisaré a su _santo_ tío para que no incite a sus sobrinos al gamberrismo.

¡Eso sí que era nuevo¡¿Mcgonagall bromeando?! Cuando se lo contara a Victoire... Bueno, y a James.

Teddy salió del despacho de la directora sonriente. Tres días de limpieza apenas era nada.

-¿Estás contento no?-le preguntó Vit sonriente, cuando se encontraron a la salida.

-¿Has estado escuchando?-le preguntó al ver las cuerdas color carne que llevaba en la mano.

Los inventos de tío George eran realmente útiles.

-Estoy deseando escuchar las carcajdas de nuestro _sagrado_ tío cuando lea esa carta.

Sonrieron y emprendieron la marcha hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

-Espero que sepas la contraseña-dijo Ted-. Deben haberla cambiado ya, a estas horas y siendo viernes...

-No te preocupes. Dakota dijo que nos esperaría, y esos dos tontos a los que llamas amigos decidieron quedarse también. El "cerebro" de la operación debe de estar con ellos esperando oir noticias frescas y jugosas.

Teddy se rió de lo lindo imaginando a James enfadado con él por llevarse toda la fama de la broma.

Al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda llamaron a gritos a Kota.

-Teléfono de caramelo-se oyó a través del retrato.

-Nunca entenderé que como funciona la línea felefonica -murmuró Teddy-, por mucho que me lo explique Hermione.

-¡Kota!-exclamó Victoire, y muy teatralmente se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Si que habéis tardado-dijo la chica morena que acababa de salir por el retrato a la vez que trataba de sostener a Vit.

-Sabes, Vit -empezó Teddy-, cuando haces esas cosas, parece que tengas cinco años en vez de quince.

Victoire le golpeó el brazo tratando de demostrar que sí que estaba enfadada, pero los otros dos simplemente se rieron.

Entraron a la sala común bajo la atenta mirada de un James Potter que miraba a Ted con cara de querer asesinarlo. El cabello castaño de Teddy se volvió blanco, había crecido con James, y sabía que cuando miraba a alguien así era cosa de empezar a correr, aunque le sacará casi siete años al primogénito de los Potter.

-¿Que les has dicho?

-Le eché la culpa a tío George, cómo siempre he hecho.

James se quejó de todas formas.

-Nunca entenderé porque siempre que hay una broma os culpan a alguno de vosotros¡os lleváis todo el mérito!Yo quiero una parte.

-No te preocupes, James -empezó Vit- .Teddy nos abandonará el año que viene y podrás llevarte tu parte de los castigos, de hecho te la cedo toda.

-No seas ilusa, Victoire, aunque ya no esté aquí conseguiré que me echen la bronca.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- preguntó Vit entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

-¿Os olvidáis de que tengo a Al para que cuente todas las mentiras que le pida?

-Ahí te equivocas, Ted, ahí te equivocas. Albus hará todo lo que diga su hermano mayor, o sea, yo-terció James.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa -medió Kota acostumbrada a esas discusiones-. Leo y Rick me pidieron que te dijera que les buscaras al volver, para contárselo todo, que se iban a dormir, Ted.

-Estarán impacientes por saber que castigo tengo y reírse un rato.

-¿Cuando empiezas?-preguntó James.

-Mañana a las ocho, tengo que limpiar los baños de chicos del cuarto piso durante tres días.

* * *

La mosca se acababa de posar en el hombro de Rick, no ahora estaba en la espalda de una Ravenclaw¿cómo se llamaba¿Hurting?¿Horrids¡Harted! Miranda Harted. 

Tenía el pelo bonito, rubio platino, cómo el de Victoire, pero menos sedoso. Y la cintura demasiado ancha¡con lo bonita que se veía la de Vit!

Y sus manos...

Leo chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara para que despertará y atendiera a la profesora Lizard, de Transformaciones. Gran error.

-¿Algún problema, señor Lupin?

Tragó saliva.

-No, ninguno profesora.

-¿Tampoco de atención? Vaya, juraría que no sabe de que trata la lección de hoy.

Ted miró de reojo los apuntes de Leo.

-Transfiguración del aspecto humano, profesora.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que no tiene problemas de vista. Lee de reojo perfectamente.

Se oyeron risitas alrededor. La profesora, de apenas treinta y algún años se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Sabe, señor Lupin, que está lección es de repaso de lo dado el año pasado, un resumen de todo lo que se trató acerca de transformaciones humanas?

-Sí, profesora.

-Debe acordarse entonces de cúal era el hechizo para... -Teddy dejó de respirar por un momento- no sé... ¿cambiar el color del cabello?

Leo le susurró "Morfocolur" al oído y Teddy respiró de alivio, no sería difícil, aunque no supiera hacer el encantamiento.

-Por supuesto, profesora.

-Proceda, pues.

Ted cogió la varita, la agitó y movió la boca cómo si pronunciara el encantamiento. Utilizó su poder de metamorfomago y su pelo se volvió azul eléctrico.

-¿Así está bien, profesora?- le preguntó sardónicamente.

-Sí, por supuesto -Ted pudo oir la risa de Rick y Leo a su lado, burlándose de la profesora-. Pero me pregunto¿será capaz de hacerlo utilizando únicamente su magia y no sus habilidades de metamorfomago?

Ahora ya nadie se reía.

* * *

Madame Pince miró con receló al chico del pelo azul que estaba en la mesa enfrente suyo haciendo tareas rápidamente, eso no era común. ¡Y ni siquiera estaban los exámenes cerca! 

Vio llegar a Victoire Weasley un rato después, y la vió acercarse al chico Lupin. Gracias a la situación de la mesa de la bibliotecaria y de la mesa donde estaban Ted y Victoire, la señora Pince pudo escuchar la conversación.

-Me ha dicho Kota, que le ha dicho Rick, que Lizard te había castigado.

-Y me ha castigado. Tengo que ir a su despacho a las nueve, me daré prisa en limpiar los baños para llegar a tiempo, pero como leugo no podré hacer los deberes los hago ahora.

Weasley se sentó en una silla.

-Le podrías haber dicho que ya tenías castigo.

Lupin frunció los labios sin parar de escribir y la chica respondió chasqueando la lengua.

-Demasiado orgullo, Teddy.

-Viviré con ello.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

-Teddy... Te ayudaré con los baños. NO llegues tarde.

Al señor Lupin se le puso una sonrisa en el rostro y se abalanzó sobre la señorita Weasley, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Pero Ted llegaba tarde, como siempre, y corriendo, como la mayoría de las veces. 

Vit puso los ojos en blanco cuando él empezó a poner excusas.

-Me quedaban sólo dos renglones para acabar el ensayo de Estudios Muggles pero se ha...

-Ted. No me des explicaciones.

Ted se quedó parado sin saber a que atenerse, no sabía si ella estaba enfadada o sólo molesta.

-¿Empezamos?

Ted se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Las damas primero.

Y tras Victoire entró él. Aunque no fue una entrada muy elegante, se tropezó con un cubo y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Escuchó la risa clara y contagiosa de Victoire y también él empezó a reir. Era tan patoso como su madre, Molly siempre se lo decía.

Vit cogió el mocho y todavía riendo empezó a fregar el suelo sin siquiera ayudar a Ted.

-No hacía falta que me ayudaras, eh.

-Siempre supe que tenías falta de equilibrio.

-Claro, como tú eres perfecta.

Ella le miró de reojo sin saber exactamente coom tomarse la expresión. Al final decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir picándole a él.

-Tengo unas ganas de dejar de hacerte tus castigos.

-En realidad este también te correspondía a ti. ¡No puedes quejarte!

-De eso no. Pero... -le miró de arriba abajo buscando algo de lo que quejarse-. De tu pelo sí.

-¿Que le pasa a mi pelo?¿No te gusta azul?

-Honestamente, no.

Ted rió, porque por un momento Vit había puesta la misma expresión que Hermione en la cara, pero cambió su elo de color para no disgustarla más.

-¿Mejor?

-Psé. Supongo -y siguió limpiando el suelo-. Malditas bromas. Todo por vuestras ideas.

-Tranquila, el año que viene, no tendrás que aguantar mis castigos. ¿Crees que tendrás bastante con tus castigos?

-Seguramente. Pero te voy a echar de de menos.

Ted se quedó quieto por un momento y luego se acercó a ella.

-Y yo a ti, Victoire. Pero bueno, en realida tampoco es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más. Nuestra familia es prácticamente la misma¿no? Y a Harry no le importará tener un invitado extra todos los días, aparte de mí me refiero. Ya le conoces, para él la familia es lo más importante.

-Sí. Pero no va a ser lo mismo. Dejaremos de hablar y seguramente me harás de lado cuando conozcas a otras chicas más interesantes mientras estudies para Sanador.

Ted frunció el ceño divertido.

-¿A que vienen esas inseguridades, Victoire Weasley? Eres medio _veela, _eso significa que eres, probablemente, la chica más guapa que nunca vaya a conocer.

-¡¿Y eso que más da?! Te irás y conocerás a alguien y os casaréis y yo... ya no seré nada.

Teddy se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le levantó la cara por él mentón.

-Tu vas a ser todo.

Y la besó. Vit correspondió cuando se repuso de la sorpresa del primer momento y para ambos fue una sensación inigualable.

Cuando se separaron, todavía confundidos se dedicaron una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Eso que significa?-preguntó Victoire.

-Significa que quiero que seas todo. Siempre. Y que te quede claro que el año que viene, y el siguiente también, te echaré de menos. Porque te quiero.

-_Tu vas me regretter? Je vais te regretter aussi_. _Parce que je t´aime aussi_.

Ted la besó de nuevo.

-No he entendido lo que has dicho, Vit. Pero debe ser una declaración o algo por el estilo.

-Si eso crees...

Besó a Ted con todo el amor que sentía. Y luego, al separarse, se fijó en él.

-Bonito pelo, Teddy.

Cuando se miró al espejo y vió su pelo no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Victoire se río y luego le dijo al oído:

-¿Rosa chicle, no? Te queda mejor que el azul.

* * *

Buenas! 

Que tal estáis? Yo acabo de volver de vacaciones (hace tres días o así) y estoy muy relajada todavía, hasta que empiecen las clases claro está.

Tengo medio capítulo cinco de "Con el tiempo" listo tardaré de tres a cinco días en acabarlo, lo digo por si esto lo lee alguien que este leyendo la otra historia.

Este One-Shot surgió de una tarde de inspiración días después de leer el séptimo libro ( traducido, porque mi inglés es muy básico), y la inspiración no se me fue hasta que lo acabe. Ya podía pasarme lo mismo con "Con el tiempo". Pero no habrá esa suerte, no.

Lo que dice Victoire significa_**¿Me vas a echar de menos? Yo también te voy a echar de menos. Porque yo también te amo.**_

Si alguien que sepa francés encuentra algún error en la frase que me lo diga, porque mi francés es casi tan básico cómo mi inglés. Lo justito para hacer unas redacciones decentes y que traten de temas de los que sepa el vocabulario.

Bueeeno, y después de contaros mi vida... (Perdonadme después de las vacaciones desvarío un poco). Me despido con un beso y pidiendo muuuuuuchos reviews con muuuuuuuuuchas opiniones vuestras, que son muy importantes para mí. Cuantos más lleguen más inspiración tendré...

¿Chantaje? No, para nada. Negociación.

Besos,

Eyne.


End file.
